


A Study on Fear & Kokichi Ouma, Though That's Kind of a Pleonasm

by CometMystic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (why did nisamerica have to Do This I don't even know how tagging is supposed to work now), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometMystic/pseuds/CometMystic
Summary: Kiibo does not feel well rested. Ouma has something to say about that. Kiibo would prefer him not to.





	A Study on Fear & Kokichi Ouma, Though That's Kind of a Pleonasm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream my datemate had.

    Sensors indicated that what what Kiibo was feeling was... Fear. That would explain why his fingers shook, why his body felt saddled by boulders, why his battery level was so depleted after just waking up from a recharge. But the fear itself made no sense. He'd already scanned the area threefold, and there were no dangerous artifacts to be found, and his classmates were all safe and accounted for. This was no time to be overwhelmed by unfounded anxieties, and he needed to find a way to push them off his mind.

    He paced the perimeter around the dormitories, wrestling his thoughts and calculations with no end in sight. It took him far longer than usual to realize the sky had darkened, and even longer to notice he'd bumped into someone.

    "Ugh, geez Kiiboy, watch where you're going," whined Ouma, who had lost his footing and sat on the floor, glaring daggers at Kiibo. Even though he'd fallen of his own accord. "Your pointy bits almost stabbed my eyes out! And I need those!"

    Kiibo blinked. Were his levels of stress rising? This information required further processing. Processing he couldn't afford to do, as Ouma was piping up again, not a moment too soon. 

    "Not even going to give me a hand? Wow, it's like you're not even _trying_ to pretend to be human," he said, picking himself off the ground and wiping dust from his pants. "Not that I'd take it anyway. Might catch... Robo-cooties or something."

    Kiibo glared. "There is no such thing, Ouma-kun. Please, there is much my mind is cluttered by, I don't need you to make it worse." He turned around and made his way to another lap around the building, and footsteps began to trail behind him, as he predicted. Unfortunate.

    "Soooo, what'cha thinkin' 'bout?! Tell me, tell me, tell me," said Ouma, stomping his feet and further getting into Kiibo's nerves.

    "Nothing you can help with." Something deep inside him said he was wrong about that. His steps slowed.

    "Well, the only one who can fix whatever dumb, stupid short circuit you're having is Iruma-chan anyway, so there!" 

    Kiibo turned to Ouma. "My circuitry is state-of-the-art! Measly short circuits aren't a factor! Don't be ridiculous!"

    Ouma tapped his chin with his finger. "You barely look more advanced than a washing machine, Kiiboy. You shouldn't lie about stuff like that, you're setting the whole technology world behind!"

    "You're the last person I want to hear that from!" Kiibo's fingers curled into his palm.

    "I mean, it's true! If you're having these silly bugs, you're doing a lot worse than the Monokubz!"

    "Do not compare me to them!" Usually someone would have yelled at Ouma to stop by now if they were there. He cursed today for being the one exception.

    "Well, I dunno; you're loud, you're whiny, you're weak, you're even keeping secrets from everyone now, and-"

    The screech Kiibo's heels made against the pavement as he turned with the brute force of a cougar made them both jump.

    That obnoxious carefree grin made it's way back into Ouma's face after a few moments of silence. "Kiiboy, giving in to his exterminator robot instincts and trying to axe little old me? You'd think they'd save this twist for later," he joked, eyes fixed on the school building.

    Kiibo closed his eyes. Stress levels were becoming overwhelming. "What... Do you want?" 

    "Tell me what's up and I might leave you alone."

    He steadied himself, shaking off the surprise at his own impulses and took another look around. The closest person he could detect was still several times over earshot radius. He really needed to deal with this. Analysis suggests that this _sucks._

    "...I don't have an answer, Ouma-kun. I don't know what I'm feeling," he said, crossing his arms in defeat.

    Ouma clutched his chest. "Could it be that you're falling for me?! How tragic; I don't swing that way!"

    Kiibo groaned into his hands. 

    "...Well, that's a lie, but I'm out of your league, don't you know."

    Kiibo groaned harder.

    "You'd have better luck trying to romance one of the Exisals! They have all the personality of a car crash, same as you, so I'm sure you'd hit it off!"

    Both of them nearly lost balance as Kiibo leaped to grab his shoulders. 

    Kiibo stared into his eyes as he looked for the words he needed. "Why are you doing this?" is what he settled for.

    Ouma raised his eyebrows in silence. Kiibo noted his shoulders were tense. He continued. "Why antagonize yourself like this? Why cast yourself in such... A negative light? We are in a life or death situation, yet you go out of your way to make enemies out of people who can kill you. That's illogical! That's... _Stupid!_ You don't have the right to act so in control and collected when all you're being is a stubborn child! _Do you want to die?!_ "

    Like a fresh coat of paint on an old canvas, Ouma's face was washed from all its precious jovial glee and swirled, twisted, morphed. Into what, Kiibo was having a hard time reading. What he could see for sure was a cold, cold leer, his purple eyes ensnaring Kiibo, drowning him in a feeling he'd never felt before. Anger? Pity? Both? Several thoughts jumped at Kiibo at once as he tried to decipher this boy with a shadow seven times his stature, and it began to throttle, throttle, throttle him, he needed to let go. 

    But he couldn't.

    Ouma's fingers were ice cold as he grasped Kiibo's wrists, fingers ghosting over the glossy metal finish of his armour with the delicacy of someone that wasn't there. His voice was even colder when he asked "Do _you_ want me to?"

    "I don't want you to die, Ouma-kun." He felt like he was screaming in a thousand voices that weren't his own. They got louder once Ouma's hands glided to his shoulders.

    "Are you sure...?"

    "I..." The words died in his voicebox as Ouma's face got closer to his. The ragged, warm breath that glanced his face froze him on the spot. Thoughts began to melt off his mind little by little as the distance between them closed off. His systems warned him he was overheating. Warned him of danger in the vicinity. But by the time Ouma's lips were inches from his, the alarms were but a blur.

    A blur.

    Kiibo closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

    He yelped and clutched his nose as Ouma, who had just flicked it, blew a raspberry and ran. 

    "I'M STRONGLY CONSIDERING TAKING THAT BACK!"

    "Too bad, not letting you live it down! Nishishi!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to use this space to vent about the fact that; did you know I was so slow with planning the Mitarai If thing, NDRV3 used some ideas I wanted to explore? I'm trying to rework it entirely. Bit of a shame... Well anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
